


I love. I have loved. I will love.

by httpspotter



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Time Traveler's Wife, F/M, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpspotter/pseuds/httpspotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Smith sofre de um distúrbio genético raro e de tempos em tempos, seu relógio biológico dá uma guinada para frente ou para trás e ele então é capaz de viajar no tempo, levado a momentos emocionalmente importantes de sua vida tanto no passado quanto no futuro. Causados por acontecimentos estressantes, os deslocamentos são imprevisíveis e John é incapaz de controlá-los. A cada viagem, ele tem uma idade diferente e precisa se readaptar mais uma vez à própria vida. E River, para quem o tempo passa normalmente, tem de aprender a conviver com a ausência de John e com o caráter inusitado de sua relação.</p><p>Baseado no livro A Mulher do Viajante no Tempo</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love. I have loved. I will love.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rorywilliaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywilliaws/gifts).



> Olá!
> 
> Aqui estou eu, finalmente, postando essa one baseada em um livrinho muito fofo "A Mulher do Viajante no Tempo". A sinopse, inclusive, é basicamente a mesma sinopse do livro. Me perdoem pela falta de criatividade para sinopses.
> 
> Essa one é um presente para minha querida amiga Luiza, que me aguenta quase todos os dias perturbando no twitter, e que também é a pessoa que contribuiu para esses meus dois vícios (tanto Doctor Who, quanto Doctor/River). Você é demais, miga. A favorita, sem dúvidas.
> 
> Boa leitura!

John passou os braços por volta de River, a puxando para si. Os dois estavam deitados na cama, e ele estava tentado ser mais carinhoso do que o normal. Para se redimir depois de acabarem de ter uma briga.

Ela sabia que ele estava errado, e ele também sabia. River era normal, mais normal do que John, ao menos. Ela não sofria de um distúrbio genético que fazia com que ela “viajasse no tempo” em sua própria linha temporal. Ela não desparecia do nada só porque estava estressada ou algo do tipo. Ás vezes, parecia que ele se esquecia disso.

Mas River também não deveria ter dito que ele era maluco por causa desse detalhe. Logo John, sendo bobo e desajeitado com aquela gravata-borboleta, e tão sensível! Era óbvio que ele ficaria chateado, e gritaria coisas para ela de volta.

Ela o mandou embora, depois de ele ter dito que se fosse para ficarem brigando por bobagem, então era melhor que terminassem logo.

\- Bobagens? – ela retorquiu. – Se você desaparecer durante um jantar, com todos os meus amigos, hein? Todo mundo sentado na mesa, e de repente, você some? Isso não é bobagem!

\- Você sabia como eu era desde que me conhecer. Se não conseguia lidar-

\- Eu tinha nove anos, John! – ela gritou. – Uma criança que achava que o estranho do jardim era um amigo imaginário.

\- Eu sou seu marido.

\- Não tenho mais tanta certeza.

A discussão foi aumentando. Até que ela bateu a porta na cara dele, o expulsando do apartamento. Mas estava chovendo, então ele voltou para passar a noite no sofá.

Claro que ele sentiu falta do calor de River ao seu lado. De como aqueles cabelos enormes praticamente o sufocavam toda vez que eles dormiam de conchinha.

Acabou deixando o orgulho de lado e foi pedir desculpas. Ela também se desculpou. Os dois se abraçaram, e prometeram que nunca iam brigar novamente. Mentiras. Ela acrescentou que ele ainda era seu marido.

John sorriu no escuro. – Eu sou seu marido desde que você me conheceu. Desde que você tinha nove anos.

\- Eu sei, Sweetie.

De madrugada, John acordou com um pesadelo. Um dos mais constantes quando você é um viajante do tempo disfuncional. De ficar preso em algum momento, que não era o seu presente real.

Ele acordou suando frio, e foi ao banheiro para lavar o rosto.

Então aconteceu. Tudo começou a girar, soltou um palavrão com raiva. Mas era inevitável. Quando as coisas pararam de rodar, ele não estava mais ali.

...

O dia estava lindo e ensolarado. De alguma forma, sabia que ainda estava na Inglaterra. Mas em outro ano, provavelmente no passado. Quase nunca ia parar no futuro.

Ele a viu de longe. Uma garotinha de cabelos cacheados e loiros, brincando no jardim. Já tinha visto fotos de River pequena, embora nunca tivesse se encontrado com uma versão dela tão nova assim.

Mas ele não precisava ter a visto antes para saber. O sorriso e maldito cabelo espetacular entregariam tudo. Tirando que o modo que ela falou com o outro garotinho, que correu para dentro da casa, era tão ela. Do jeito que ele se lembrava. Era a sua River, só que uma River mais inocente.

Não sabia se aquele era o momento que ela lhe contou sobre os dois se conhecerem. Ou melhor, sobre ela conhecer ele. E se não fosse? Não poderia arriscar.

Escondeu-se atrás de uns arbustos, mas ela era esperta demais para não perceber a sua presença. – Quem está aí?

Suspirou, e apareceu. Ela se afastou na mesma hora, um pouco assustada. Todas as crianças eram alertadas para não falarem com estranhos, certo? Ah, mas a pequena River era corajosa, e se aproximou, curiosa.

\- Você tem uma roupa engraçada.

“Ótimo, até essa versão dela criticava o seu senso de moda.”

\- Aposto que é a gravata-borboleta, não é? – ele perguntou. – Certeza que sim. Você deve estar olhando e pensando: “Nossa que acessório legal, porque eu não tenho uma gravata-borboleta também?”.

\- Quem é você?

\- John Smith.

Ela deu de ombros. – Nunca ouvi falar.

\- Você é a River.

\- Co-como você sabe? – ela perguntou, agora se afastando um pouco.

\- Não, não. Por favor, não fique com medo. Eu posso explicar como eu te conheço. Se você me der dois minutinhos. – ele juntou as mãos para ser dramático. – Por favor.

Ela concordou. – Mas não chegue muito perto!

\- Você é quem manda.

Ele se sentou no gramado, e foi contando a sua história. Bom, parte dela. Como ele descobriu que podia viajar no tempo. E que era por isso que ele sabia de algumas coisas. Por exemplo, quem seria o presidente daqui a vinte anos. Ou quem ganharia o campeonato de basquete no final daquele ano.

John também disse que ela saberia que tudo o que estava dizendo era verdade, quando ele sumisse. Desaparecesse, bem em frente aos seus olhos.

\- Mas como você sabe sobre _mim_?

\- Eu te disse. Sou do futuro.

\- Não. Você disse que só consegue viajar na sua própria... linha temporal? – ela perguntou para ver se tinha falado o termo correto. Ele assentiu. – Ou na de alguém que faz parte da sua vida... Eu sou do seu futuro.

\- Tecnicamente, eu sou do seu. Você já é o meu futuro.

Ela ficou pensativa. – Como é a minha vida?

\- Não posso dizer. Spoilers.

\- Assim não tem graça. – ela respondeu emburrada, cruzando os braços.

\- Bem, eu posso dizer que... Você estava comigo. Antes de eu aparecer aqui. Estamos juntos, no seu futuro. Você estava com 52 anos.

Ela arregalou os olhos. – Eu ainda vou te conhecer... com 52 anos?

\- Não fique tão surpresa. – ele disse rindo.

\- Quantos anos você tem?

\- 33.

\- Então eu sou mais velha?

\- Sim. – ele concordou. – 19 anos. Se você me procurar agora, a minha versão mais nova, nesse ano... Não vai ter nada, ainda não nasci.

Ela balançou a cabeça. – Isso tudo é muito confuso.

\- Você ainda acha que sim. – ele disse. – Mas não se preocupe tanto, fica menos complicado com o tempo.

\- Você ainda não sumiu. – ela observa, erguendo a sobrancelha. Como se ainda duvidasse que ele fosse mesmo um viajante do tempo.

\- Você quer que eu suma?

Ela negou. – Não. Você é legal. – e então abaixou a cabeça, corando. – Tem um cabelo legal também.

John não pode evitar um sorriso bobo. Então River tinha uma queda por ele desde criança? Ah, ele ia ter que mencionar isso quando a visse. Quer dizer, seu eu do futuro.

\- Pare de flertar comigo! – ele brincou. – Você ainda está muito nova!

\- Não estou flertando.

\- E eu só estou te provocando.

Ela o empurrou de leve, à distância diminuindo entre os dois. – Bem, pare com isso.

Então aconteceu. Ele simplesmente foi desaparecendo, até que a única evidência que ele já esteve ali era a gravata-borboleta caída no chão – que ele tinha a deixado cair propositalmente.

River pegou e guardou no bolso. Ainda completamente perplexa para acreditar. Um pouco tonta, com toda aquela conversa de futuro, viagem no tempo. Ele era 19 anos mais velho... Será que era seu filho?

Bem, o pai deveria ser muito bonito. Porque ele era. Mas não, não estava flertando com ele! Nem sabia como se fazia isso ainda. Balançou a cabeça.

Nos dias que passaram a pequena River não conseguia largar o acessório de John, e também não conseguia parar de pensar em como aquilo tudo era interessante, e muito, muito doido.

Ah, e ela ainda tem aquela gravata-borboleta. Com 52 anos, no presente.

...

River chegou do trabalho, e escutou barulhos de protestos, seguidos de outros de animação, vindos da cozinha. John tinha feito uma bagunça completa! Tinha milhares de xícaras de chá em cima da mesa, umas cem caixinhas abertas, e ele estavam de costas, fazendo mais!

\- Sweetie... – ela o chamou. – O que é isso tudo?

\- Ah, River. – John se virou animado para ela. – Vem aqui. Sente-se. Eu estou fazendo chá. Fiquei a tarde toda fazendo!

Ela sentou-se, e ficou o observando. – Sim, eu estou vendo.

\- Não me olhe desse jeito! – ele a advertiu. – É só que eu estou meio obcecado com a bebida, e resolvi fazer experiências.

\- John, meu amor, você não sabe fazer experiências.

Ele a olhou ofendido. – Eu era muito bom em química na escola!

\- Sim, mas cozinhar... Ou fazer qualquer coisa na cozinha, não é o seu forte. – ela argumentou. – E depois, sempre sou eu que preparo o seu chá.

\- Não depois de hoje! – ele buscou duas xícaras e colocou na frente dela, parecendo muito, muito animado. – Vai, vai. Prove.

\- Está bom. – ela disse surpresa. – Mas quantos cubos de açúcar você colocou aqui? Quarenta?

Ele a encarou. – Há! Há! Engraçadinha, foram apenas sete!

\- Apenas sete. – ela repetiu. – Nem um pouco exagerado.

Ele continuou dando milhares de amostras da bebida para que ela provasse. River sorria, era tão fofo quando ele ficava animado com alguma coisa. Há dois dias, tinha sido com um livro e Beatles. Ele tinha chorado lendo e não parava de cantarolar as músicas dos garotos de Liverpool, ela acabou aprendendo toda a discografia deles.

No ano passado, foi com Van Gogh. Ele não parava de falar do pintor, comprava réplicas dos quadros pela internet – A Noite Estrela estava na parede da sala. A obsessão foi tanta que influenciou na escolha de viagem no final do ano. Eles foram para o museu de Vincent em Amsterdã.

Mais tarde, os dois se juntaram em um banho quente e relaxante antes de dormir. Ela estava deitada na banheira, de costas para John. – Você sabia que o chá é a segunda bebida mais consumida do mundo. Estima-se que sejam consumidas 3 bilhões de xícaras por dia!

\- John, Sweetie... Seu novo vício é bem saudável e muito fofo, mas você poderia ficar quietinho por dois minutos?

Ele sorriu, e beijou o ombro da esposa. Ela agradeceu começando espalhando a espuma em suas pernas, enquanto ele a puxava mais para perto de si, envolvendo-a com os braços. – Você demorou hoje.

\- O trânsito estava uma droga. – ela disse em tom de desculpa. – Mas você sumiu durante quase dois dias! Não pode me culpar...

\- Tecnicamente, eu estava com você. – ele brincou. – Sua versão de doze anos, sim. Mas ainda era você.

\- Eu disse que não queria nunca que você parasse de viajar no tempo. – ela disse. – Seria ruim se só eu tivesse tais memórias, mas gosto de estar com você. No presente.

\- Desculpe.

Ela virou a cabeça para beijá-lo. – Tudo bem, Sweetie. Sei que não é sua culpa.

...

A pequena River olhou a data no jornal, e conferiu com o papel que John tinha lhe dado na última visita. Sim, era a mesma data. Então, por que ele ainda não estava ali?

Ele sempre aparecia de tarde, quando ela estava brincando no jardim. Eles ficavam conversando e rindo por algumas horas, até que ele desaparecia. River gostava tanto de John, que ficava contando os dias para ver seu amigo meio imaginário. Ele era divertido, a fazia rir, e sempre repetia o quanto ela era incrível.

\- Geronimo! – ele gritou, correndo para o lado da pequena. Ela sorriu para ele. John estava com o cabelo mais curto, e tinha um negócio engraçado na cabeça.

\- O que é isso?

\- É um fez! Eu uso um fez agora. Fezzes são legais!

Ela levantou, tirou o acessório da cabeça dele e jogou longe. – Eu não gostei.

\- Ei! – ele reclamou. – Você sempre implica com as minhas roupas.

\- Eu entendo mais de roupas.

\- Eu sou mais velho, logo, sou mais esperto.

Ela balançou a cabeça. – Eu sou mais velha, lembra?

\- Não agora. – ele tocou a ponta do nariz dela de leve. – Quantos anos você tem hoje? Nove?

\- Doze! – ela parecia ofendida.

\- Certo, e bom, eu tenho um doutorado. Isso faz de mim alguém muito inteligente. – ele ajeitou a gravata-borboleta. – Eu sou universalmente reconhecido como um adulto maduro e responsável.

\- Mas ter doutorado não faz de uma pessoa melhor do que a outra. – ela disse. – Meu pai sempre diz que um mendigo pode ter um coração melhor e ser mais esperto do que um empresário com cinco faculdades!

Ele sorriu. – Tão espertinha.

\- Pare de falar comigo como se eu fosse uma criança. – ela olhou para longe, e quando finalmente tomou coragem, perguntou. – Quem eu sou no seu futuro, John?

\- Uma pessoa muito importante.

\- Você é casado?

\- Sim.

\- Eu sou casada?

Ele hesitou. – Você está fazendo muitas perguntas hoje. Spoilers.

\- Quando _eu_ vou conhecer uma versão mais nova de você que não sabe de nada, então quem vai falar “Spoilers” sou eu?

\- Na primeira vez quando eu conhecer você. – ele disse. – Mas você me conta tudo, então não tem “Spoilers” no seu roteiro.

\- Você não respondeu. Eu sou casada?

Ele suspirou. – Sim. Aonde você quer chegar?

\- Lugar algum. – ela tentou disfarçar. – Com quem você é casado?

\- Uma mulher bonita, inteligente, engraçada, com um cabelo lindo e que vive implicando com as minhas roupas. – ela arregalou os olhos, e ele sorriu. – Você me disse que eu te contava aos 12 anos, não pude evitar.

\- Isso é estranho.

Ele riu. – Você que insistiu em saber.

\- Pelo ao menos você é bonito.

\- Obrigado. – ele deu uma piscadinha.

\- Eu fico bonita mesmo quando cresço?

\- Você é bonita. – ele disse. – Mas sim, você é linda no meu presente.

Ela o observou por um segundo. Então... Ela beijaria John um dia. Ele tinha cara de quem beijava bem. Quer dizer, como se ela soubesse algo sobre isso. Também poderia afagar seu cabelo, ele parecia tão macio. Sempre quis fazê-lo. John era divertido e bonito, além de muito gentil com ela. Seu melhor amigo no momento. Ok, não seria tão ruim se eles fossem mesmo casados no futuro.

\- No que você está pensando?

\- Acho que vou gostar de ser casada com você.

Ele sorriu. – Ah é?

\- É, acho que sim.

...

John saiu de casa correndo, não tinha nem penteado o cabelo depois do banho! Ele estava atrasado para o emprego, e seu chefe nunca ia acreditar que o motivo de perder a hora era porque ficou estudando até tarde. Afinal, quem é que estudava até tarde no domingo?

A resposta era: um estudante de medicina.

Ele trabalha na biblioteca da cidade. Ainda estava no começo do curso, então não podia estagiar. Só com o ensino médio, aquele foi o melhor emprego que conseguiu. E bem, não era tão ruim. Ele estava cercado de livros, e ainda podia ler alguma coisa quando o movimento estava fraco. O que acontecia sempre, esses jovens passa mais tempo na academia do que em uma biblioteca, vergonhoso!

Tirando que a faculdade estava sugando a sua vida, então ele estava sem tempo de ler nada. Nada que fosse por diversão. Os livros gigantes sobre medicina podiam ser interessantes, mas caiam em sua prova, não tinha nada de divertido nisso.

\- Certo. John vai ajudar você. – Susie dizia a uma mulher loira, enquanto ele chegava. Ótimo, não podia nem ter um minuto para arrumar o cabelo. – John, vem aqui!

Ela se virou, e abriu um sorriso enorme. Opa, eu acho que ela está flertando comigo! Mas não, era mais um sorriso como se estive o reconhecendo. Estranho. 

\- John! – ela exclamou. – Não acredito, finalmente! Você está incrível. – ela observou. – Quantos anos você tem? Parece tão novo.

\- Quem é você?

\- Ainda não me conhece então? – ela sorriu. – Esperei tanto por isso. Spoilers. – ela brincou, mas então percebeu que não podia esconder as coisas dele. – Sou River Song. Uma pessoa do seu futuro. Do presente a partir de agora também, na verdade.

Ele nunca tinha conhecido alguém de seu futuro. Meu deus, isso era muito doido. Será que eles eram namorados ou algo do tipo? Convidou ela para um café durante o seu horário de almoço, precisava saber mais. Além disso, essa River era muito bonita.

\- Olá, Sweetie. – ela ajeitou a gravata dele ao o ver. – Ainda é cedo para eu te beijar, não é? – ela sorriu, e os dois se sentaram na mesinha.

\- Você me conhecesse desde os nove anos? – ele perguntou, depois de ouvir um pouco da história que ela começou a contar.

\- Sim. – ela respondeu. – Tenho uma de suas gravatas-borboletas que você me deu, se não acredita.

\- Não, não. Eu acredito. – ele parecia tonto. – Desculpa. Nunca conhecia alguém do meu futuro, e que soubesse tanto sobre mim. É estranho.

Ela sorriu, e pegou a sua mão. – Sou paciente.

\- Podemos ter um primeiro encontro normal? Quero dizer, fingir que nós nunca nos vimos. Quero saber mais sobre você.

\- Não sabia que era um encontro. Você rápido, hein, Sweetie?

Ele ficou corado, e começou a gaguejar. – Quero dizer. Eu não-não estou sugerindo na-nada. Por favor, não pense-

\- Sim, eu sou do seu futuro nesse sentido. – ela o interrompeu. – Bom, pelo o que você me disse. Mas pode continuar. É tão fofo ver você desajeitado.

\- Comece você. – ele sugeriu. – De onde você é?

A conversa fluiu tão bem, e eles agiam em público como se conhecessem a vida toda. Um riu das piadas do outro, ou simplesmente por estarem encantados com a pessoa na sua frente. Durou pouco, afinal, foi só durante o tempo do almoço de John.

\- Você vai fazer alguma coisa mais tarde? – ele perguntou, enquanto caminhavam de volta para a biblioteca.

\- Está me chamando para sair?

\- Sim. Não. Depende. Se você for aceitar.

Ela sorriu, e depositou um beijo rápido em seus lábios. – Como eu negaria? Até mais, Sweetie. Deixei o meu número no guardanapo no seu bolso.

John estava muito paralisado para dizer alguma coisa. Que mulher! Não ficaria surpreso se eles acabassem tento algo sério. Ele queria ter algo com River. Olhou para o número no guardanapo, e sorriu. Não via a hora de vê-la novamente mais tarde.

Ah, e de beijá-la mais um pouco também.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu amaria saber o que vocês acharam. Obrigada por ler. Beijos <3


End file.
